yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yano Travers "The Mako Shark"
Appearance originalcc.gif Possessing Purple Eyes, Plus white strands of his white hair.. Being a rebellious cocky bastard.. Yano opposite of his brother (Cody Travers.. Ex.. The blue eyes and blonde hair) Yano dyed his blonde hair.. thus possessing His eyes of the Oni The Mako. The Mako and The Dark Shark That Cody possesses were Guards of Queen Rutela.. Therefore.. Making much since that they hang around or encounter The great white Kodi. Behavior/Personality largecc.gif giphyff.gif tumblr_inline_nox1biuBDY1srb0ky_500.gif tumblr_n2vmeiwBtU1qj5jqso1_500.gif 2.gif tumblr_miy9dsDNCm1s5hnvao1_500.gif tumblr_ml2db98Lcq1robctgo5_500_zpsyyvvhmus.gif -Cocky -Conceited -Self-Centered -Immature -Loud -Brash and Abrasive Roleplay Allignment 31e8020c019c8b0b7c5ae3e9000e544f.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Fighting Style' 'Street Fighting '' tumblr_marcypG6ie1r4fgiuo1_500.gif '' '' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter'This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Water Mimicry tumblr_mrhp93wYYP1r60ay5o1_500.gif Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of water. Variation of Elemental Mimicry and Liquid Manipulation, technique of Water Manipulation. '''Capabilities' User is made up of or can transform their body completely into water or other liquid substance. Users' transformed forms can be either anatomically identical to their normal forms, aside from being made of water, in which case they contain all organs and are somewhat vulnerable to attacks, or users can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Reforming tumblr_mrotefvady1saeupto1_500.gif The ability to rebuild oneself after being destroyed. Variation of Resurrection and Regenerative Healing Factor. Opposite power of Scattering and Shattering. Capabilities The user will automatically reform upon destruction of the body, completely restoring their body to its former state and reconstructing every piece of their body that was out of place 'Chi Base' (Optional) 99.gif The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Chi Form Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' Fists,Knives,Water. Allies/Enemies Cindy Kodi Cody Background PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ***'Peak Human Combat:'This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. ***'Peak Human Durability:'The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans.